


Spontaneity

by Aki_Kaminari



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Condoms, Dressing Room Sex, Groping, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Kaminari/pseuds/Aki_Kaminari
Summary: If Momo were to describe Yuki's approach to their intimacy, it would be slow, patient, and discreet.Today Yuki is none of those.





	Spontaneity

**Author's Note:**

> Being deprived of new i7 content from both part 3 ending and the anime taking a break has caused me to lose it a little. Apparently "losing it" means writing spicy yukimomo fic. Okay then.

* * *

 

It was a relatively normal day in the busy schedules of top idol duo Re:vale.  They had just finished recording a segment for a tv program that would air later that night, and had retreated to one of the dressing rooms to take a break and get changed.  Momo was chattering enthusiastically and making enough noise for the both of them. “Did you see the look on the MC’s face when I went along with that line, though? If we hadn’t been on camera I probably would have cried laughing!”  Momo mimed wiping a tear from his cheek, clearly being dramatic but also genuinely about to crack up again at the memory. Yuki was organizing the things in his bag, but made a noise of acknowledgement. “I wonder if our fans will make the same kind of expression when they watch it!?”  Momo was laughing again, and when Yuki realized that his partner was imitating the dumbfounded expression in question, Yuki lost it too.

The atmosphere was light and cheery, and Yuki cherished these moments together just as much as when they were on stage for a Live.  Rather than having a preference for the dazzling Momo who put his all into dancing and singing or the Momo who was currently bouncing around the room with no audience but Yuki himself, Yuki treasured the Momo who was always by his side.  It didn’t matter if they were surrounded by ten thousand people or none.

After downing half a bottle of momorin juice to rest his voice, Momo was in the process of shimmying out of his pants when Yuki’s hand settled on his shoulder.  Momo stopped halfway through a sentence and whirled his head around. A question never got the chance to leave his lips, since now they were covered by Yuki’s. Momo’s eyes widened in surprise, but quickly fluttered shut.  He could feel Yuki’s body heat against his back. The two of them were notorious for skinship both on and off the stage, but Yuki wasn’t usually one for _this_ kind of affection unless they were at home.  Even then it was usually Momo who started it, but this change was by no means an unwelcome one.

Once there was the smallest bit of space between their mouths, Momo lips curved upwards and the corners of his eyes crinkled fondly.  He turned around, albeit a bit clumsily with his pants bunched up around his knees, and softly ran his hands up and down his partner’s arms.  “What’s wrong? Are you lonely?”

“No.”

Without missing a beat, Yuki wrapped one arm around Momo’s waist and the other hand tangled in the short two-tone locks as he pressed their bodies flush against each other and kissed Momo again.  There was an edge of _something_ in the way Yuki’s lips were moving, like the waver in the air during a storm right before a lightning strike.

Momo started just enough to break contact between their mouths when he felt the hand at the small of his back slip just a little lower. “Yuki?”

Not making eye contact, Yuki lowered his head into the crook of Momo’s neck. He kissed lightly down one of the tendons.  Lingered over the throat. “I’m sorry, Momo.” He nuzzled the skin there with his nose. “I don’t think I can be a gentleman today.”  There was no verbal response, but Yuki was close enough to both hear and feel the muscles of Momo’s neck as he swallowed heavily. “So…”  He put his weight onto Momo to get him to walk backwards until his legs were braced against the side of the sofa near the center of the dressing room, and finally looked Momo straight in the eyes.  “If you don’t want to, then stop me.” He kissed Momo again, but not before catching how his partner’s eyes dilated, and moved one hand from the waistband of Momo’s underwear to slide along the curve of his ass.  The contact made Momo open his mouth in the middle of the kiss, and Yuki slid his tongue inside. Whether Momo was naturally weak to kissing or if Yuki was just _that_ good was anyone’s guess, but either way Momo was glad for the support of the couch because he’s pretty sure his knees would have given out by now.

The sounds that filled the room had quickly transitioned from upbeat banter to risqué wet noises and heavy breaths.  Yuki hadn’t been specific with his words as for where this was headed (or rather, how far), but Momo implicitly knew.  He couldn’t help but wonder, what had gotten into his partner? Momo didn’t think he had done anything overly enticing in the past few minutes and he doubted the bright pink peach-patterned boxer briefs he was wearing had seduced Yuki.  Not that Momo was about to say no. This situation was practically a snippet of one of his more racy daydreams. But when the hand on his behind slid around to the front, Momo bit back a moan and shakily brought his own hands between them to rest on Yuki’s chest.

Immediately, Yuki paused in his actions.  His eyes were glassy and he was breathing almost as hard as Momo was, but there was still question in them.  Concern. Momo’s heart swelled.

“The…,” Momo panted, out of breath, “The door…”

“I locked it,” Yuki answered. He leaned down so that their foreheads were touching.  There was a beat of silence for Momo to catch his breath and comprehend the simple statement, but then the fan-turned-idol was crashing their lips together again as he threw his arms around the back of Yuki’s neck.  They lost themselves in the touch of each other’s tongues; it even took Yuki a moment to remember what he had been doing and resume his earlier activities. Momo was already hard, and it only took a minute of Yuki rubbing the base of his palm against the bulge for a small wet spot to appear through the thin fabric.  Not being one to idle along, Momo groped Yuki right back. Somehow, even though the clothing he was still wearing should have made the touching less intense, Yuki found himself groaning into Momo’s mouth as he pressed back against the hand and enjoyed the friction that the layers between them provided.

Yuki was sure that if they kept at it long enough they could finish just like this, but that’s not what he had planned.  He eased the boxer briefs down just enough for Momo’s erection to spring free. The sudden exposure made Momo shiver. One fingertip ghosted along the underside from the base to the tip, and a small bead of fluid formed in response to the touch.  Yuki parted from him just long enough to take out a box of condoms from his belongings, and he tore the packaging off two of them. He honestly wouldn’t have minded doing it raw and Momo would probably like it, but they would still be in the public eye after they left the dressing room.  This would make cleanup easier and faster. He rolled one of the condoms onto his partner’s erection. At Momo’s questioning noise, he clarified, “Don’t want to make a mess, do we?” and not waiting for a reply, gave the covered shaft a few pumps for good measure. But Yuki wasn’t done yet.  He pulled Momo’s underwear off his hips, and the fabric joined his pants where they were constricting around the knees. Yuki stretched the second condom over the index and middle fingers of one hand. Momo had just painted both of their nails recently and it wouldn’t do to chance ruining a manicure so soon.  The condoms were packaged pre-lubricated, but it never hurt to have extra (especially with what Yuki had in mind), so Yuki uncapped a small bottle and further slicked up his latex-covered fingers. He coaxed Momo to half-sit half-lean on the armrest so that he could raise one leg up for better access without the risk of losing balance.  Momo was still having a difficult time believing this was all real, even as he felt the cold shock from the lube being massaged around his entrance.

As Yuki looked down at Momo, face flushed as pink as his eyes and chest heaving and pupils blown wide, he was sure he’d never seen a more erotic sight in his life.

Momo’s gaze fixated on the way Yuki’s Adam’s apple bobbed on a particularly hard swallow, but his eyes squeezed shut when he felt those two fingers slip inside him. They lingered around the opening, coaxing the muscles there to loosen up.  Momo let out a huff of air through his nose and moved one hand to join Yuki’s, spreading his cheeks apart further to coax Yuki in more. He heard Yuki curse under his breath and was satisfied when the invitation was taken. Yuki’s fingers weren’t even in all the way when they found the firm spot that marked Momo’s prostate.  They alternated between curling against the sensitive nerves there and sinking in all the way to the knuckle—Momo liked it deep. His head lolled back and he moaned with abandon.

“Shh…” Yuki pressed one fingertip from his free hand against Momo’s lips. “If you don’t want anyone to hear from the hallway, you’ll have to hold back your voice.” He punctuated that statement with a quick peck on the lips, and then moved to whisper right against Momo’s ear.  “Even though I’d like to hear it.” Momo could hear the smirk in Yuki’s voice so clearly that it was no different from seeing it. “Did that turn you on? You’re twitching inside.” Yuki twisted his fingers back and forth, the motion reminiscent of turning a key inside a lock.  Momo clapped a hand over his own mouth in an attempt to stay quiet. Yuki could feel Momo’s inner walls spasming, alternating between clamping down tightly on his fingers and loosening up again as if waiting for more. He pursed his lips in contemplation. They usually spent more time on prep, but if Momo was already feeling it this much…

Yuki nudged Momo’s hand away from his face and kissed him again while he withdrew his fingers.  Their joined mouths quieted the sound Momo made at suddenly being deprived of touch where he craved it most.  Yuki coaxed Momo to turn around and lean over the armrest of the couch. Yuki removed the condom from his fingers.

The sound of the zipper on Yuki's pants being pulled down seemed loud in the otherwise quiet room, and Momo couldn’t suppress a little shiver.  They were honest-to-god going to do it in a dressing room and Momo was amazed that he hadn’t come just from the _thought_ of it.

The condom was slipped onto its intended place.  Momo looked simultaneously adorable and tantalizing like that, bent over the couch with his butt in the air.  Yuki fondled Momo’s ass with one hand while using the other to coat the condom with more lube. He teasingly ran his erection along the cleft between his partner’s cheeks.  Momo gasped and pushed back for more contact, but Yuki took hold of his hips firmly and held him in place. The generous amounts of lube on both of them made the movement of this pseudo-intercourse smooth and slick.  Finally, Momo felt Yuki spread his thighs apart further and begin to press against his sphincter. A shudder wracked its way through Momo’s body, and he clumsily grabbed at one of the throw pillows on the couch to muffle his voice.

“More,” Momo pleaded into the pillow.  Now confident that Momo was okay with this, Yuki lined himself up and just barely eased the tip inside.  Wanting to tease just a little longer, he pulled out and then continued to push only the head in and out.  This continued just long enough for Momo to get used to the abrupt slowdown in pace. Rushed foreplay aside, this was what was normal for them.  Slow. Gentle.

Then, without warning, Yuki ceased prodding Momo’s entrance and shoved his entire length in all at once.  Startled, Momo bit down on the pillow beneath him and keened into it. There was a small twinge of pain at the sudden stretching, and the force of the thrust had squished Momo’s own erection against the side of the couch tighter than he would have initially liked but he was so turned on that it just added that much more to the pleasure.  During their typical intimate encounters, Yuki would be slow and thorough and pause to ask if Momo was okay. They had never been spontaneous and rough like this before; it was as if Yuki had flipped through Momo’s brain like a private diary and ripped out the pages with the fantasies Momo hadn’t shared with anyone. Yuki leaned over so that his chest was flush against Momo’s back.  He kissed along Momo’s hairline, and Momo could feel hot breath trail from the back of his neck up to his ear. Yuki’s voice was low and sultry. “How did that feel?”

“Oh my god, Yuki…” Momo whimpered.  Even when stifled, Momo’s voice was music to Yuki’s ears.  Egged on by Momo rocking his hips back against the intrusion, Yuki immediately set a fast pace.  His thrusts were heavy and deep. The force behind them was enough to push Momo’s upper body further into the couch.  Momo felt as if every bit of his own skin was on fire and wondered if Yuki could feel it through their remaining clothing.  He hoped so. Hoped that Yuki felt just as hot. Hoped that the fingers grasping his hips and holding him down down left bruises to remind him of their debauchery later.

For a split second, Yuki’s eyes lingered on how every bit of Momo’s skin above the collar of his shirt had reddened.  From the way Momo was tightening up around him, it was clear his partner wasn’t going to last much longer. Yuki watched a bead of sweat roll down Momo’s neck and disappear into his clothing.  Something inside Yuki’s psyche cracked. He barely recognized his own shaky voice as he panted into Momo’s ear. “Can you hold on just a little more?” he breathed, “For me?”

Though it was barely intelligible, a single word was stammered out into the pillow: “Okay.”

Yuki angled Momo’s hips further upwards.  Upon noticing the precome that had pooled inside the tip of the condom Momo was wearing, Yuki was glad that he had bothered with it.  It would have left quite a stain on the couch that wouldn’t wash out easily. Yuki reached for the pulsing member, hot and heavy against his palm.  He wrapped his fingers around the base and squeezed.

The noise that Momo made was nothing short of a yelp.  This was a different kind of pressure than being scrunched up against the couch.  Neither situation was particularly comfortable; there was a lingering worry in the back of Momo’s head that his dick would burst if it was any tighter.  And not in the good way. But maybe also in the good way. He didn’t know what was going on with his body anymore. He was probably crazy for not wanting to stop.  But the tension of those slender fingers holding his ejaculation back was so...so...

Momo’s knuckles were white against the dark upholstery of the sofa and Yuki relinquished the rest of his hold on Momo’s hips to grab at one hand.  Startled by the romantic gesture in the otherwise carnal setting, Momo briefly turned his head to look at Yuki before he buried his face again and entwined their fingers like a lifeline.  Their matching rings clinked together. The quiet metallic noise was the odd one out amongst the scandalous cacophony.

“Yuki—!” The last syllable was drawn out and sounded more like a sob.  “It’s... _ahh_ …!  So good…”  Momo was unraveling fast and those few words had sounded simultaneously satisfied and needy.

Upon feeling a familiar heat coil in his abdomen, Yuki’s thrusts became more erratic.  “Momo.” His voice was a strained whisper. “ _Nngh_ , Momo...I,” Yuki swallowed hard.  His train of thought was fading, unable to form a proper sentence.  Before his mind went completely blank, he released his hold on Momo’s erection.  “Come.” It was the only word he could manage.

Both that single word and Momo’s own resulting cry sounded far away as his orgasm hit hard.  Yuki continued to pound into him even as both of their bodies spasmed. Momo was still convulsing after Yuki collapsed onto him, spent.

Momo was sure he must have whited out at some point because suddenly Yuki’s thumb was stroking his hand lightly.  In an attempt to even out his ragged breathing, he took in a big gulp of air and sighed. Yuki squeezed his hand.

Once Yuki had regained at least part of his bearings, he shifted his weight off of Momo.  His body wanted nothing more to stay still and he doubted Momo would complain, but it would get uncomfortable for his partner eventually.  His limbs were shaky and protested having to support themselves again, but Yuki did his best to ignore them. Gently, he eased himself out of Momo, who hummed tiredly.  The nerves there must still be sensitive, Yuki thought. At this angle, he could see Momo’s hole still gaping open despite being empty. It tried to clamp down onto something that wasn’t there anymore and if Yuki wasn’t so exhausted the sight alone would have made him hard again.  As it was, his dick twitched limply and he forced himself to look elsewhere.

The pillow that Momo had been grasping had fallen to the floor at some point.  One side of it, Yuki noticed as he picked it up, was wrinkled and wet with saliva and he was positive he could see the vague impression of a bite on it.  Yuki stared at it for a long moment and put it back on the couch with the clean side facing up. He glanced at Momo’s face. His partner’s eyes were closed serenely.  There were smears at the corners of his eyes—Yuki would help fix his makeup later. Yuki wiped at one of the damp smudges with a knuckle and Momo’s eyes opened slowly.  He looked sated.

A smile tugged Momo’s lips upward, and Yuki caught it like it was infectious.  “You really enjoyed that, didn’t you?” Yuki’s words were soft and warm, albeit with an edge of teasing.

“Mmm, Yuki,” Momo sighed, “how’d you know?”  Momo had awoken from wet dreams of a strikingly similar situation a few times and had jacked off to the thought a handful of times more, but what had just transpired felt real and unreal at the same time.

Yuki hid the used condoms in a ball of tissue and threw them in the trash.  “Ban told me you’d like it.”

Out in the hall, a passing staff member jumped a foot in the air when the otherwise quiet atmosphere was suddenly interrupted with a shriek of “Why does Ban-san know!?”

 

\- - - _several days ago_ \- - -

 

Drinking with Momo was always a blast.  It was an activity that Banri hadn’t been able to participate in before, as the accident had occurred during the year Momo would have reached the legal drinking age.  Perhaps the fact that they were well into adulthood made the activity that much more enjoyable. Momo still had the tendency to go into “fan-mode” around him even after all these years, especially during the times when Yuki wasn’t available to join them, but a few drinks calmed those nerves enough to open up and talk.  Anything from stories from the five years Banri had been absent to recent happenings in either of their lives to casual small talk. A lot of it was about Yuki (okay, _most_ of it was about Yuki), but Banri didn’t mind, even if he did wish Momo would talk about himself more.

Banri loved to hear Momo’s stories, and bonding like this without Momo putting him on a pedestal made it feel like they were making progress towards being genuine, equal friends.  This was all well and good, until one outing and a few drinks too many had Momo _over_ sharing, and Banri found himself learning more details about Yuki’s sex life than he had ever wanted to know (if asked, he would adamantly insist that he didn’t want to know _any_ details about Yuki’s sex life, thank you very much).

“He’s always so tender with me,” Momo had giggled, eyes sparkling, “he’s such a gentleman, even in bed.”  Clearly not expecting the conversation to head in this direction, Banri discreetly proceeded to choke on his drink.  Momo, either not noticing or not bothered by this, went on to elaborate further about one of their typical nights together while Banri recovered.  “He’s slow and patient and always makes sure I’m okay. But y’know,” Momo continued, just a little wistful, “I’m not going to break. Sometimes I wish he’d be a little rougher.  Like he could hold me down and just...”

Before Banri had the sense in him to shut Momo up—this was still a public place even though it was fairly quiet at the moment—Momo had moved on to describe one of his fantasies in great detail.  Much to Banri’s horror, Momo had started to introduce _gestures_ to his descriptions.  Honestly, Banri was having a difficult time meshing the perpetually flustered kid that he and Yuki had met all those years ago with this man who was unabashedly illustrating lewd acts with slurred words.

It had to be the grace of some higher power that Momo didn’t remember that part of their night out the next day.  Banri wasn’t sure which of them would have been worse off, but at the very least he didn’t want poor Momo to have some kind of breakdown over it.  Momo’s reactions to the tiniest mishaps had always been...intense, and Banri didn’t want to trouble him.

However, _someone_ was going to take responsibility for the mental images that weren’t going to be leaving his memories anytime soon.

The only reason Yuki’s complexion was normal upon leaving Banri’s residence after being called over later that day was because he was caught between flushing from head to toe and going as white as a sheet.  Banri’s lectures were _terrifying_ , even when said lecturer was beet red for the entirety of it.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

“Ban-san, I’m sorry!  I’m so sorry! I know I’m gross but I’ll only have juice whenever we go to a bar from now on, so please don’t hate me!”

“You _told_ him!?”

“You told _me_.”

“That’s different, this is all your fault!”

“Waaah, both of you are handsome even when you’re angry!  But please don’t fight—!”

 


End file.
